


真心话大冒险

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, Multi, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: 灵感来自于北三川这家伙说想看Yoyo穿小裙子。然后就有了这个。警告：CP肥肠混乱，肥肠混乱，不喜误入。不过没有肉。大概。（好吧其实很污）每个人都有肥肠复杂的历史。但是现在确立关系的是JY和UF这两对。Chuck依然在浪，Oxob关系不明。啊对了，以及这里已经是不知道是哪里的平行世界，总之FLLFFL没断手。





	真心话大冒险

“这酒干喝也没意思，干脆玩点什么吧？”Chuck举着酒杯，顶着一张红彤彤的脸兴高采烈地提议。  
“好啊，”Jomm抓着酒瓶笑道，“你小子鬼点子多，说吧，玩什么。”  
“可别是赌博之类的。”Yoyo有点郁闷，“你一言不和就出老千。”  
“那都是跟Steel练出来的：那小子可是会隔空移牌啊。”Chuck张开五指抓了一下空气，“骰子也是，这小子简直就跟开挂一样，犯规啊。”  
“谁让人家是超能力者。”Yoyo百无聊赖地摆弄着自己的悠悠球，放任那团蓝色的荧光一会儿上升，一会儿下降，“话说你想到的游戏到底是啥啊，不要转移话题快说。”  
房间里一下安静了下来，就连一直都在自顾自盘着腿啜饮的FLLFFL也暗中直起了腰，向着Chuck的方向稍微侧了侧身子。  
“咳咳。”Chuck假咳嗽了一声，很是严肃地挺了挺胸，“我们来玩真心话……”  
“OH COME ON!”Yoyo还没等他说完，就不耐烦地大声打断了他，“你这也太老套了！”  
“虽然老套，但是蛮有意思的。”Jomm慢悠悠地按住了Yoyo的肩膀，“说老实话，你对我的过去就不好奇吗？小子？”  
Yoyo语塞，年轻的脸上慢慢泛起了一层苹果红。  
“啧啧啧。”Chuck意味深长地咂了咂嘴，然后转向全场大声问道，“都没有什么异议吧？Umb？Oxob？”  
“没有。”Oxob温和地说。  
紫目的年轻人摇了摇头。  
“Wonderful!”Chuck朝天吹了一声口哨，“GAME ON!”  
他摸出腰后的棍子，冲着面前的一个空酒瓶狠狠甩了一下，军绿色的瓶颈滴溜溜地旋转了几圈（谢天谢地居然没有碎），最后指向了FLLFFL的方向。Jomm和Chuck开始起哄鼓掌。  
老爷子像是胸有成竹的一般，平静地开口：“真心话。”  
Chuck的眼睛一下子亮了，左手举得高高的，如同急着回答问题的小学生，就差没从他屁股底下的垫子上跳起来了。  
哪知道Yoyo也是一脸兴致勃勃地迅速举起了双手，两个人愤怒地交换了几个针锋相对的眼神，最后还是Yoyo败下阵来，把第一次的提问机会让给了Chuck。  
“请问，”Chuck浮夸地扬起右手，“在座的六个人里，还有谁是你没上过的？”  
FLLFFL刚要开口，Jomm便幽幽地加了一句：“用后面的也算。”  
FLLFFL马上闭上了嘴。  
开始用力回想。  
令人尴尬的沉默。  
沉默。  
沉默。  
“没有。”  
在经过漫长的六十秒之后，FLLFFL终于给出了答案。  
虽然答案只有一个词。  
现场顿时就炸了。  
“沃日你他妈什么时候上过的FLLFFL？”Chuck首先把矛头指向了Yoyo。  
“我他妈还想知道你什么时候上过他呢！”Yoyo愤怒地吼道。  
“我很好奇你是用前面还是后面上的他啊？”Jomm搭着Yoyo的肩膀，笑得阴测测的。  
“这话我原封不动送给你。”Yoyo没好气地撇开Jomm的咸猪手，然后把怒火的矛头转向了Oxob，“你这家伙看着挺老实的啊，没想到你居然也？！”  
Oxob无辜地摊了摊手：“就是喝了酒，打了架，顺便就……你们不也是这个套路？”  
Umb羞愧地低下了头。  
唯有老爷子一个人，如沐春风地端坐在乱成一团的人群中，姿态优雅地捧着酒杯，如同日本平安年代的贵族，坐在落英缤纷的樱花树下悠然自得地赏花。  
这不过他赏的是众人难得一见的丑态罢了。

酒瓶继续旋转。  
这次轮到的是Yoyo。  
Yoyo看了一眼跃跃欲试的Jomm和Chuck，头也不回面色坚定地选了大冒险。  
他哪知道这是一次更大的苦难的开始。  
这次Chuck非常有绅士风度地把机会让给了Jomm。  
老痞子还没开口，Yoyo就有了一种不详的预感。  
果然，Jomm一脸坏笑地开口：“穿个女装吧，小子。”  
Yoyo以为自己听错了：“什么？”  
“我说，你穿个女装给我们看看吧。”Jomm非常认真地，一字一句地重复了一遍，“女装，小裙子，情趣内衣，什么都行。”  
“最后一个是什么鬼啊！”Yoyo悲愤地怒吼。  
“情趣内衣好好好！”Chuck不嫌事儿大地幸灾乐祸。  
“可是，”Oxob提出了一个问题，“我们当中谁有情趣内衣呢？”  
众人顿时闭上了嘴。  
谁也不想承认自己有那方面的特殊癖好。  
“他有。”FLLFFL指了指Umb，毫不心疼地就把自己现在的枕边人给卖了。  
Umb顿时脸色通红，张口结舌地嗯嗯啊啊了半天，也解释不出来什么。  
“你还说别人，你这家伙不也有水手……”Chuck话还没说完，就被FLLFFL冲过去捂住了嘴。  
“你要是敢……”FLLFFL满面狰狞，右手大拇指在脖子上做了一个割喉的动作。  
在场的所有人都睁大了好奇的眼睛。  
Chuck一脸慷慨赴死、英勇就义、罪恶的敌人们啊就在前方的表情。  
“你们不要看Chuck了啊，谁来救救我啊！”另一边，衣服已经被Jomm剥到一半的Yoyo发出了凄惨的求救声。  
“我去拿小裙子，反正就在Umb的衣柜里。”FLLFFL十分积极地跳起来冲向卧室，中间还从羞耻得五体投地的Umb身上跨了过去，“情趣内衣什么的还是算了，毕竟以后还要用。”  
Umb恨不得把自己缩进地里。  
Oxob默默地喝了一口酒，觉得这一切都发生得太过突然，有点承受不能啊。  
“救命啊！”终于，在Yoyo杀猪般的惨嚎声中，众人一脸幸灾乐祸地给他强行套上了一条满是蕾丝花边的粉红色泡泡裙，配合着Yoyo满是鼻涕眼泪的惨象，还真是有点可爱呢。  
“我觉得还挺合适的。”Jomm托着下巴后退了几步，状若严肃地评价道。  
“对、对……”Chuck的两颊滑稽地膨胀了起来，这让他看起来像只充气的蛤蟆，“你现在看起来真的是……太、太……噗嗤……”  
“你们俩给我等着！”Yoyo的两只胳膊都被束缚在裙子里动惮不得，看来某人是忘了把它们放进袖子里了。他徒劳地挣扎着，内心在快点脱身和得罪FLLFFL之间来回摇摆。  
“我只是想感叹一下，Umb你的口味还真是独特……”Oxob蹲下来用手搓了搓粉色丝绸柔软的材质，“莫非是以前被组织压抑得太久？”  
“我。想。死。”Umb把头埋在膝盖里，闷闷地说。  
FLLFFL走了过来，温柔地揉了揉龟壳的脑袋，然后又在他耳边叨念了些什么，这才把Umb从那可悲的境地里拯救出来。

酒瓶终于开始再次旋转。  
这次倒霉的是Chuck。  
Chuck刚想要开口说“真心话”，就看到了老爷子拿着不存在的剑在自己喉咙上来回比划的表情，顿时一萎：“……大冒险吧。”  
看着Yoyo满脸君子报仇就在今日的表情搓着手步步逼近，Chuck心中只有“吾命休矣”四个大字。  
“Chuck，我的好朋友……”Yoyo咬牙切齿地说，“你放心，我会‘温柔’地对待你的……”  
“看你脸上的表情你可绝对不会温柔啊……”Chuck一边打着哈哈，一边不动声色地后退。  
“我也不要求你太多……”Yoyo扳了扳自己的指节，发出令人胆寒的咔咔声，“你就做一件事就行了……”  
“你不会是让我站在这儿任你打吧？”Chuck只觉得自己喉咙发干。  
“不不不不不……”Yoyo摆了摆手指，脸上的笑容愈发令人毛骨悚然。  
他翻转手腕，食指点了点地板：“就在这里，现在，给大家展示一下你给空气口交的技术。”  
“我靠我求你了大哥你还是让我跪下吧！！！！！”Chuck“扑通”一声跪倒在地，滑行扑到Yoyo大腿上揪着他的裤管惨嚎，“我现在就给你跪下了，你别让我干这个啊成不成！！！！”  
“不成。”Yoyo居高临下地看着他，冷酷地宣布了“好友”的命运。  
于是在接下来的五分钟里，众人就满脸黑线地看着Chuck单膝跪地，左手虚握着一个不存在的话筒对着自己的头部做前后运动。那姿势，与其说是口交，更像是在往自己的嘴里撒盐。  
场面十分诡异。  
更不要提Jomm和FLLFFL这一对默契多年的老友还在尽职尽责地做着现场解说。  
“诶你看他这样好像在舔龟头耶。”  
“哦，现在又是在摩擦蛋蛋吗？力道有点粗暴啊，会弄痛对方的。”  
“要从下往上，从下往上，你这个动作不够专业啊。”  
“唉，亏你还跟我吹嘘过无数次你的风流情史，现在看来也不过如此嘛。”  
你们俩能不能别逼逼了！！！！！！  
Chuck在心里怒吼。  
他开始深深地后悔自己为什么要作死提出玩这个。  
终于，在仿佛过了能有一个世纪那么漫长之后，Chuck终于在抱着肩膀余怒未消的Yoyo的默许下站了起来。  
全世界的黑奴们站起来了！Chuck一边直起膝盖一边悲愤地想。

“那么，下一个是谁？”Jomm一副好事者的样子转了转酒瓶。  
结果瓶子指向了他自己。  
虽然Yoyo很想做提问者，但是由于他在上一轮里已经提过要求，所以这一次就轮到了FLLFFL。  
“我的老友啊。”FLLFFL双手交叉，“我所求的也不过就一件事。”  
“你说。”Jomm对着自己的好朋友露出了真挚的笑容。  
“四年前我约你的Duel，你为什么没来？”  
Jomm的笑容凝固在脸上。  
我总不能说那天我遇到了Wrench，然后和他打得太兴奋了把你忘了吧。  
“为什么呢，我的朋友？”FLLFFL露出温柔到可怕的笑容。  
“哦，那天我好像看到他了，他是在和Wrench……”Oxob不合时宜地开口。  
Jomm那一声“Noooooooooooooooooooo”才刚喊到一半。  
FLLFFL抓起了放在身后的剑，冲着Jomm勾了勾小手指：“你过来一下。”  
“我不要。”Jomm内心泪流满面。这不是打不打得过的问题，这是为了友谊要不要挨揍的问题。  
“所以当初是谁想出的这么个友尽的游戏的？”Yoyo眼睛里谴责的小箭头“咻、咻”地射向Chuck。  
Chuck依然沉浸在给空气口交的羞耻感中，无视了对方的伤害。  
Umbrella正在深深地反省自己为什么要被FLLFFL拉来坐在这里。  
啊，也许是因为这里是他家？  
Dumbrella的心情很郁闷。  
Dumbrella不想说话。


End file.
